


Sleeping Beauty

by fanetjuh



Series: Once Upon A Time in Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Myrcella Baratheon is lying paralysed on a bed, waiting for her prince to kiss her awake. In her motionless state there is not much she can do but hoping that her prince is just as brave and strong and amazing as she believes him to be. Because to get his father's crown and become the next King in the North AND to win Myrcella's hand in marriage he will have to complete the challenge the red priestess crafted for him.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an earlier fic. I took the earlier fic offline, because I think this one makes a little, just a little, more sense.

Once Upon a Tìme, in a Kingdom far and far away from here, Myrcella Baratheon laid on the softest mattress in all the realm. Only her chest was moving up and down slowly. Every time she tried to wiggle her toes, nothing happened. Whenever she attempted to unfold the hands resting on her stomach, she failed hopelessly. She couldn’t even open her eyes to enjoy the beautiful room in the highest tower of the oldest castle of Westeros.

“Your prince is bravely fighting his way through the thorn bushes covering the castle walls.” The red priestess entertained Myrcella with random observations of Robb’s journey through the challenge course she herself had crafted. “I can almost see his blue eyes from here already.”

If the muscles of her face hadn’t been temporarily frozen Myrcella would have smiled.

When her family had visited the King in the North, Eddard Stark, and his family Robb’s blue eyes had been the first thing Myrcella had noticed. It had been almost impossible to break their eye contact to greet his parents and siblings and every time she stared into those bright blue eyes again it felt as if she was either drowning or soaring.

“The sun is making his hair gleam reddish.” The red priestess continued her one sided conversation next to the paralysed princess.

The always changing color of Robb’s hair was another thing Myrcella had noticed quite soon. When they had left for their first picnic in the Godswoord under the watchful eyes of the Heart Tree Robb’s hair had seemed dark, still wet from the bath he had taken right after his daily training with his brothers. But once the cold winter wind blew it dry it seemed more brownish. And when the rays of the evening sun had touched it, the hint of red he inherited from his mother had shined through.

“He is now climbing the wall. I hope he doesn’t expect his challenge to be over already. He has an entire garden of rosebushes left to cross. And then he will have to face me.”

Myrcella had never been the kind of princess to fight her own battles, but she had never felt as powerless as she felt right now. There was nothing she could do to help or encourage Robb. She could only wait patiently, knowing that her brave prince would complete this challenge to not only win her hand in marriage, but to also win the crown his father would proudly place on his stubborn head.

“After all, he will rule over the biggest Kingdom of Westeros. We have to be sure that he will be a good, brave and strong king.”

No one who had ever met Robb doubted that he woud be one of the best kings the kingdom could wish for. Her parents would most likely kill her personally if she would ever dare to say it out loud, but she was certain that Robb would be a far better king than her eldest brother. Robb was brave and fought his own battles among his soldiers. He was also loyal to his friends and country, willing to fight for it even if it would cost him his life. And from his father he had learned to rule with honour. His emotions, no matter how strong and overwhelming, never clouded his judgement. And no lie would ever cross his soft and tender lips.

“I have to admit that his determination and willpower are admirable.” The red priestess admiration was hearable in her normally so stoic voice. “He is currently cutting himself a path through the garden towards this tower.”

Myrcella’s heart beat rapidly in her chest knowing that he was almost there and that quite soon he would break the immobilising curse holding her down on the bed. Almost couldn’t come soon enough. All her muscles already hurt from lying in the same position for way too long and she was aching to hear all about his adventure and all the challenges he had had to face to reach her and the castle.

“And I am afraid that I am needed elsewhere now, princess.” The red priestess pressed a soft kiss on Myrcella’s forehead. “It won’t be long now. I promise.”

A cold breeze of air swirled around the sleeping princess and then there was nothing but silence. Maybe the silence lasted only seconds, maybe minutes or even more, but eventually a deafening roar thrummed in her ears.

The reports of the priestess had been brief and not quite informative, but not knowing anything was much worse.

Another roar echoed all around the tower and caused the entire building to tremble. The air was warming up and Myrcella felt her lungs struggling to keep on breathing. But it felt like she breathed in more smoke than oxygen and if she had been fully awake she would have coughed and coughed. Now there was nothing she could do against the agonising ache in her chest. Apart from waiting patiently until her prince would come to free her.

Sansa had asked her, right before Myrcella had stepped into the carriage riding her here, if she wasn’t afraid that Robb wouldn’t make it. And even though there was a soft voice in the back of her mind wondering what would happen to her if Robb would fail, Myrcella didn’t allow that voice to gain any hold over her.

Robb would make it. Robb was brave. Robb was strong. Robb was fierce. Robb was stubborn. And most of all, Robb was just as much in love with her as she was with him. He would make it.

And yet, a shiver rolled down her spine when the next roar came and turned into a high pitched shriek, giving the little voice in her head more control than she liked.

What if…

She didn’t get the chance to finish that thought.

With a loud bang the wooden door slammed against the stone wall and the heavy footsteps she would recognise anywhere and everywhere rushed towards the bed in the middle of the room.

“Myrcella…” His soft hand pulled her golden hair from her face and his warm breath touched her nose. “I made it…” He sounded out of breath and he placed a hand on hers. “I will be the next King in the North and you, my beautiful Myrcella, will be my queen.” His soft lips touched hers and a strange warmth spread through her entire body.

When she tried to wiggle her toes they were actually wiggling. When she attempted to unfold her hands she entangled her fingers with his. And when she opened her eyes she stared into the most handsome face she had ever seen.

His hair was glued to his forehead and pearls of sweat shimmered on his cheeks. Dirt and mud covered his skin and the clothes he were wearing were ripped and blooded.

“What happened?” Myrcella pushed herself up. Her muscles were protesting against the sudden movement, but she ignored them and wrapped her arms around his neck. “What did you have to do?”

“It’s a long story.” Robb lifted her up and his blue eyes kept on staring at her while he turned towards the door. “A story that started in a dark and cold dungeon with shackles around my ankles and wrists and ended with a dead dragon and a true love’s kiss.” The smile on his face brightened. “But it was nothing I couldn’t handle and nothing I wouldn’t do again for the girl I love and the Kingdom I treasure.” Once more his lips touched hers, but this time only briefly so he could concentrate on descending the stairs carefully with his Queen in his arms.

Their kingdom waited for them with open arms, knowing that a bright future was waiting for them. And Myrcella and her Robb? They lived happily ever after.


End file.
